Lo que debe ser
by Princesselve
Summary: Ellos saben que está mal. Saben que está prohibido. Entonces ¿porque no pueden evitarlo? ¿porque ella ha necesitado que Ron estuviera a punto de morir para darse cuenta? ¿porque él no puede dejarla marchar?


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece. Solo tengo mucho tiempo libre

Generalmente no me gusta escribir sobre parejas tan explotadas. Me gusta el Dramione, pero no sé porque, no suelo leerlo y mucho menos escribirlo. Pero despues de ver HP6 tuve la extraña sensación de que esta escena era posible, y no me he quedado tranquila hasta que la he escrito. No tiene ninguna pretensión, pero espero que os guste.

* * *

**Lo que debe ser **

Una gota se oye a lo lejos. Es apenas un tenue susurro sobre el sucio suelo de los cuartos de baño del segundo piso. Apenas se hace oír. Ya no es nada, ya no existe.

Ella camina, ajena a todos esos pequeños ruidos que la rodean. La mano izquierda, firmemente apretada en torno a su varita de vid. La derecha, medio escondida entre los pliegues de su falda, intentando ocultar su insistente temblor. Frunce el ceño en una mirada de total determinación.

Determinación que no siente en absoluto.

Pero debe hacerlo. Tiene que hacerlo. Solo ella puede impedir que _eso_ siga pasando. Solo ella puede detenerlo. Así que aprieta el paso, ignorando esa pequeña vocecilla de su mente que le implora que pare, que se detenga. Que no lo haga.

Abre la puerta del baño casi en silencio. No es necesario hacer ruido. Él sabía desde el primer momento que ella iba a venir. Sabía que iba a haber represalias. Aun así a ella le sorprende verlo ahí parado, como siempre, los hombros algo hundidos y la mirada serena. Contrastando con su pálida expresión, que denota algo del pasado nerviosismo. Ella levanta su varita y le apunta directamente al corazón.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo

Él no dice nada, prefiere fingir que no sabe de lo que le está hablando. Prefiere seguir actuando, y se resiste a salirse de la pequeña obrilla teatral que han estado representado los dos durante casi seis meses. La mira intentando no parecer asustado. Algo difícil cuando se lleva años viviendo con miedo.

— A él no _—_ ella continua, imparable. Sus ojos castaños arden con una ira que él no recuerda haber visto nunca, ni siquiera cuando aún se odiaban y él la insultaba sin parar- a él nunca.

— Fue un accidente _— _se disculpa sin saber muy bien porque. En realidad no le hubiera importado que esa rata de Weasley se hubiera muerto envenenada. Es más, en el fondo casi le satisfacía el pensarlo. Él podía estar con ella todo el día, podía acompañarla a todas partes, sentarse con ella, hacerla sonreír. Él podía hacerla feliz. Y eso era algo que le reventaba.

Pero aun así sabe que le ha hecho daño. Y eso es algo que nunca quiso hacer, aunque siempre supo que acabaría haciéndolo.

— Tienes que acabar con esto Draco _—_ su tono se suaviza un poco. Tal vez haya visto algo en sus ojos grises que la ha tranquilizado. Él se siente un poco menos inquieto ahora que vuelve a ver un poco de esa dulce luz en su pequeña cara. Esa luz que le encandiló desde el primer momento, aunque siempre se resistió a darse cuenta.

— Déjame en paz, Granger _— _no quiere reconocerlo, No quiere flaquear. Ella no entiende nada. Ella no es nada, no significa nada. No puede ayudarlo. Se da la vuelta, porque si sigue observándola sabe que no podrá resistir mucho más tiempo. Que acabará derrumbándose y cediendo a todas sus promesas, olvidándose de quien es él, y de lo que tiene que hacer.

Ella le mira sin decir nada. Sabe que no puede hacer nada más. Que nunca existieron, que nunca fue real. Y aunque se detiene por un segundo a rememorar aquellos besos robados en aulas abandonadas, sigue siendo consciente de que solo fue un sueño. Algo que nunca debió pasar.

Le mira una vez más antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse serenamente. No dirá nada. A pesar de que sabe quien es, e intuye lo que intenta, guardará su secreto. ¿Por qué?, no puede entenderlo, pero no es capaz de delatarlo. Solo la amenaza de muerte de uno de sus amigos la ha hecho reaccionar y darse cuenta del terrible error en el que se estaba metiendo. Pero aun así, su secreto todavía está a salvo con ella.

Mientras se aleja piensa en todas las cosas que le gustaría decirle pero que jamás saldrán de sus boca. Y así debe de ser. Aprieta los labios y apresura el paso, saliendo rápidamente de aquel destartalado baño.

Él pasa una mano por su pálida frente, apartando los rubios mechones de su angulosa cara. Apoya la otra en el lavabo, la cara hundida, incapaz de enfrentarse a su propio reflejo. Sabe que no se reconocería a si mismo, y eso si que le asusta de verdad. Es conciente de que se ha ido perdiendo por el camino, que se ha dejado llevar. Y que ya no es ni una sombra de lo que era.

Pero lo peor de todo es saber que volvería a hacerlo si tuviera la ocasión. Y sabe que si ella se hubiera quedado un poco más, suplicándole con aquellos ojos castaños, él habría dejado de luchar, la habría cogido de la mano bien fuerte, y le habría dado un beso de esos que dejan huella, de esos que lo significan todo.

Pero ella se había marchado. Había hecho lo correcto, y él la había dejado. Draco Malfoy no podía estar con Hermione Granger.

No entraba en el orden natural de las cosas.

No era lo que debía ser.

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Crucios? ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Sé que es lo más cliché del mundo, y que como esta pequeña viñeta, ya habrá otras diezmil. Pero tenía que escribirla, y no me he quedado tranquila hasta que lo he hecho. Espero que no me haya quedado muy mal... ( si queréis una ficker feliz, pulsad el botoncito verde y decidme vuestra opinión:P)

¡Un saludo!

v

v

v


End file.
